


All He Ever Wanted

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Draco, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised to believe love can only be expressed through possessions; Draco seeks to possess the only girl he’s ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in 2009 for DynoDrabbles. The prompts were Draco/Ginny and pomegranate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Draco wanted to play in it. Ginny Weasley’s hair was beautifully long and red. Red like burnt orange tulips, or unripened pomegranate. She liked those. Sometimes, he’d watch her eat them, hating himself for envying a piece of fruit. 

One day, he swore she’d have all the pomegranate she could ever eat. Whatever Ginny wanted, Draco wanted to give her. 

He just needed a little time. He’d make her see that she belonged with him. It’d take some work, but he’d show her that he wasn’t so bad. His sneers and taunts were for lesser beings like Muggle-borns and _other_ blood traitors, not her. Never her.

Of course he’d have to work around her oblivious brother, the know-it-all, and her boyfriend, the consummate hero. Potter—the so-called Savior. 

But Draco knew better. 

Potter could hardly save himself, let alone the wizarding world, and least of all, _her_. Especially now. 

The only one who would be able to protect her was Draco. He only had to wait a little while longer for her to see.

>

 

Draco mused in wonderment. Had five years really passed since Harry Potter had been killed? Time seemed to have slowed since, stretching out before him. 

Long nights filled with screams of torture and the raucous laughter of Death Eaters had hardened him. Pleas for help and leniency were more annoying than anything. Hadn’t they learned? Leniency was only given to prolong their suffering. 

Suffering was entertainment, now.

Days spent on naïve schoolboy dreams and pure laughter were but a faint memory. They had been buried shortly before Potter. The only innocent thing left was _her_ , and her hair. Only, now, it reminded him of dried blood or a barren desert. 

Still, playing in it was his favorite thing to do. And being tied spread eagle to his bed left Ginny little recourse. But she was a fighter and had shown her will to resist him again and again. 

“Tell me you love me,” he whispered, wrapping it firmly around his thin, pale hand.

She spat in his face. He slapped her. Tears shown in her eyes as she began to sob silently, turning her face away.

He arose quickly, returning with a fresh pomegranate. “Please don’t cry, my love. Here, this is just for you.”

He lifted a plump seed to her lips, and she took it into her mouth, sucking it off of his fingertips, her tongue licking and sliding along his finger. Food deprivation always increased her gratitude.

Her mouth wrapped around him felt comforting. It was so warm, so wet, so soothing, so… loving.

He smiled down at her, his heart aflutter. When she opened her eyes, he thought he saw a flicker of pity before they dulled to indifference. 

But Draco didn’t care. It didn’t matter if Ginny pitied him or felt resigned to her fate. She was here in his bed, eating pomegranate seeds from his hand, and he could play in her hair anytime he wanted.


End file.
